Steven universe: bright future NSFW AU
by DiopsideWrites
Summary: [NSFW] [Chapt 1] Sapphire is having a bad day but won't tell Steven why. Steven goes to check on her and finds... [Chapt 2.] After Steven and Sapphires night together they decide to forge a meaningful relationship! [Chapt 3. W.I.P.] Padparacha comes to sapphire for help. Thing's end extremely well. [Chapt 4. concept] Steven has an important question to ask sapphire.
1. Chapter 1 Their first night

**Please note that in this fanfic gems do normally have genitalia. Please also note that ofc I don't ship these two in canon, I just couldn't find any content on them and thought it'd be a nice original idea! (also in this au sapphire is a lot more layed back) Gems also don't have to strain their light to make clothes, and clothes-shifting is very different from shape-shifting. Enjoy!**

Steven was laying in bed watching some TV when he heard a strange noise from down stairs. The young boy peaked over to his kitchen and saw, Sapphire! But something was off... She wasn't wearing her normal attire... no, not at all... Instead she was wearing a loose hanging tank-top t-shirt and some low cut sweatpants. "Hey sapphire!" Steven yelled, sapphire was caught off guard and jumped dropping the food in her hands. "Oh, hi Steven" she said with a calm voice "something wrong?" He asked, "no... Just not feeling up to much today..." Sapphire said while picking the food up "why's that?" Steven asked playfully "..." She was silent for a moment "you wouldn't get it.." she said while rubbing her legs together gently. Steven looks over "well I'm sure I can help, but if you need your space I get it" "thanks. Steven" sapphire says while walking to her door and leaving into her room. [Act-1 end]

[Many hours later]  
*Steven wakes up in a sweat, he looks down at his erect penis*  
"Another wet-dream? That's the 3rd one this week..." "... And why sapphire this time?!" The boy looks over at the temple door "I wonder what shes up to..."

[ ] *Steven gets up and walks into his gem room* "I want an entrance to sapphires room... a real one" the boy says as a blue poll raises from below the clouds. He grabs onto the poll and slides down "how far down is her room?" He asks after a small bit of sliding... Finally he's arrived, a room appears before him with a very rich looking interior almost everything is blue it seems as if this could be a rich persons house... They'd have to really like the color blue though... (I don't see her anywhere) he thinks to himself as a door opens. Steven quickly hides in her kitchen peaking though the wall dividing from the living room so he can still see her. "Why have I been so horny all day?!" Sapphire says angrily "and I can't even fap!" She says laying down on her rich person couch. "I wish someone was here... Maybe I'll go see Steven, he can help!.. Right?..." Sapphire says sadly. (How can I make an entrance without seeming like a total creep?!) Suddenly it seemed like he didn't have to enter as sapphire starts talking her clothes off "I'll try one last time!" She said while pulling her tank top above her head. Steven could now see her small perky breasts, and then. "Oh!" Sapphire starts playing with her tiny breasts, moaning very little She puts her hand down her sweatshorts "Steven!" She moans loudly, (i shouldn't be watching this, yet... I can't look away) Steven thinks to himself as he takes his highly erect penis out "ugh!" Sapphire screams "I still can't do this!" She says as she gets up quickly (come on Steven you need to enter before she finds you!) He thinks to himself as he puts his still erect penis away. Sapphire walks in the other room madly. (Nows my chance!) Steven thinks as he goes back to the poll he entered on (maybe I can slide down and make it look like i just got here.) He thought as he heard sapphire humming from her bedroom (I already know that she... Wants.. me... It won't be that hard to get into her pants) sapphire walks out of her room brushing her hair and humming, (nows my chance!) He thinks as he slides down the poll "Steven!" Sapphire says excitingly "I was just about to see you, But this is... Much better" (I can't believe what she's wearing!) Sapphire was wearing very revealing black lingerie dress, you could see her bra and panties though the dress "sapphire! I uh... I like(?) what you're wearing" he said awkwardly "oh! R-really?!" She said excitingly her eye sparkled as it peaked through her hair "w-why don't you sit down?" She said very trying not to be awkward. Steven sat on her sofa "would you l-like something to drink?" She said from the kitchen "oh, sure!" Steven responded. Sapphire came out with two drinks in her hand and sat on her sofa "so how are things with Connie?" She asked gently while sipping some champagne "oh we kinda broke up..." Steven said sadly "oh? Well that's bad news" (for you...) She thought while slightly smirking "I'd rather not talk about it" he said with his mouth up to his glass "s-so... What was that problem you were having earlier today? Is it still... Bothering you?" He said flushedly "oh it was just some... Female(?) Issu-" she said as she looked over to Steven, his gem was glowing and so was his penis "no!" He yelled as he pulled his hands down to his pants to hide his growing (and glowing) erection "oh steven~" sapphire says cutely "you're so cute when you blush" Steven pulls his hands away a bit in shock. Sapphire starts crawling towards the other side of the sofa "you said you liked what I was wearing?" She said as she crawls on top of him "I- uhm... I-..." He says blushing as his penis grows larger "Shhhh" sapphire puts her index finger on top of Stevens lips "I know you want this too" "so just let this happen" she says as they start to kiss. After many minutes she pulls away "s-steven... I never knew how to say it but... I'm so glad you like me back" she said as she pulls into another kiss this time lasting much longer she pulls Stevens shirt off and starts touching his penis though his pants "sapphire~" the boy moans with pleasure "don't stop". Sapphire pulls his pants down and starts licking his huge glowing cock *the boy moans with much pleasure* "s-sapphire... You can g-go farther if you w-want..." The boy stuttered from the pleasure. Sapphire takes her tongue off his pink glowing cock "this things huge! It has to be atleast 14 inches!" Sapphire exclaims with a twinkle in her eye and starts licking the tip of his cock. Suddenly she puts the whole cock in her mouth! "Ah! Steven moans in pleasure" he looks down at her as she pulls her head back up "don't... Stop~" he says while resting his head back with pleasure (I've wanted him for so long... For years... I just hope he doesn't only want sex... But would that even be a problem?) Sapphire thinks to herself as she furiously continues the blow-job "s-sapphire I-I'm-" Steven says as he's cut off by his ejaculation. Sapphire pulls her mouth away from him as his cock slowly stops glowing and his pink cum lays on sapphires face "that all you have in you for now?" She asked gently *Steven groans* "we need to do this more often" steven says as sapphire kisses his head "don't worry, we will Steven"

[Fin~]

There will be more don't worry!


	2. Chapter 2 beach day

**since the events of chapter one Steven and sapphire are now dating and in an absolutely amazing relationship! This will be taking place around 2 months after the first chapter. Some things to note: Steven and Sapphire have had oral and hand sex a number of times since chapter 1 but they haven't had vaginal or anal or told the gems yet. In this au Ruby doesn't have feelings for Sapphire and they only fuse in serious situations. I also must state I don't endorse pedophilia but I gotta do it for the story's sake.**

Two months later

"Steven... Wake up" sapphire says in a loving voice while waking Steven up with a gentle kiss "were going to the beach today!" Sapphire exclaims "but sapphire, we live on a beach" Steven says while sitting up "yeah exactly! So let's go get some sun!" *Sapphire has been making an effort to be a great girlfriend, she even painted her gem room cause it was hurting my eyes* Steven thought as he watched sapphires cute ass walk towards the kitchen with her wearing only lingerie. *I wonder if some day we'll do more than just hand and mouth stuff...*. Stevens thoughts were intrupted by the sound of amethyst yelling as she slides down the crystal hearts vessel. "Hide!" Sapphire whispers to Steven loudly "but look what you're wearing! We're gonna have to tell them sooner or later saphy!" Steven exclaims "I know I know I'll cover don't worry!" Sapphire says as Steven gets off her couch and runs into her bathroom. Amethyst finally arrives at her place "hey saph, have you seen Steven anywhere?" Amethyst asks as she walks into her house. Sapphire realising her breasts are completely out she hides behind her fridge door "no? We were supposed to go to the beach today so he might already be there." Sapphire says as amethyst realises she is practically naked "i must be inturupting something here sorry" amethyst says blushing and walking back to the exit. "You can come out now steven~" sapphire exclaims after making sure amethyst was gone "phew- that was a close one" Steven says as he walks out of the bathroom in his bathing suit "oh looks like you're already prepared! Go along I'll catch up, besides the gems already think you're at the beach anyways." She says while walking back to the bathroom *fuck I can't believe I haven't fucked her tight ass yet* Steven thinks as he watches her walk away.

Later at the beach **11:00 AM**

steven spots amethyst laying on a towel near the ocean "looks like she got tired of looking for me" Steven says as he approaches her but suddenly he hears a soft familiar voice from behind him. It was Connie dressed like an absolute slut "hey steven~" she says softly and very closely. Stevens crotch starts to grow and Connie obviously notices it but brushes it off. She seems to be very different from last we knew her... She's _grown_ quite a bit "oh, hey Connie. Howve you been?" Steven says awkwardly "oh I've been good! I just bought this swim suit the other day. I don't think it fits very well though" she says while grabbing the strap of her bikini in doing so showing part of her nipple "oh I think it fits you perfectly!" Steven says obviously looking at her breasts "that's flattering but I've gotta get back to my friends, see ya!" She says as she walks away slowly "see ya Connie!".

A little later **11:30 AM**

"What is taking her so long? I've been waiting for half an hour" he says as he is inturupted "oh I don't know I guess she couldn't find the right swim suit" sapphire said as she leans down from behind Steven giving him her breasts in his eyes "woah sapphire, isn't that a little too revealing? You can literally see your nipples" Steven says as his glowing bulge becomes ever so noticeable "oh isn't that the point though Steven?" "Hmmm what is this?" She says as she reaches her hand on his cock "n-no sapphire stop Ruby and pearl are right there on the pier and amethyst can probably see us from here as well" Steven says uncomfortably "exactly!" She says as she pulls his cock out from his swim suit and puts it between her luscious blue tits "sapphire c'mon" Steven says as he realises Ruby clearly seeing them and blushing yet she looks away "sapphire Ruby literally saw us what're we gonna do now?" Steven says "hmmm... I don't know we could tell the gems so I don't feel guilty if we do more than just this shit" sapphire says as she works her breasts around Stevens cock "sapphire that's crazy you know they would never accept something like that!" Steven says while obviously wanting sapphire to stop "just because I'm a map doesn't mean they won't accept me. What will they care?" Sapphire says as she realises Steven will soon come to a climax she puts her mouth around the tip of his cock "let's hope they accept that stuff saph. We'll tell them tonight okay?" Steven says blushing "alrighty hun~" sapphire says blushing aswell "oh fuck saph I'm cumming!" Steven says putting his head back "I got that!" Sapphire says as putting her mouth around Stevens cock revealing her eye with her pupil rolled all the way back she sticks her tongue out to reveal his pink cum and swallows it "oh fuck sapphire... I love you" Steven says blushing ever so hard "i-i love you too Steven..." Sapphire says shocked.

Later that night **8:00 PM**

"sapphire! Steven! come to the temple we need to talk!" Ruby yells into the gem door "let's hope this goes well..." Pearl says nervously "don't worry it will!" Ruby says while hopping onto a bar stool "y-yes Ruby?" Sapphire says as the gem door opens with Steven coming behind her "well sapphire while at the beach today I couldn't help but notice Steven and you being quite close. Anything you two wanna tell us?" Ruby says with slight sparkles in her eyes "well... Ruby, I uhhh...-" sapphire says as Steven puts his hand on her shoulder assuring everything will be fine "Ruby, pearl, i-im a... I'm-" sapphire says sweating nervously "it's okay sapphire!" Steven whispers "I'm d-dating steven... Basically... I l-like Steven a lot a-and I don't c-care what you say I'm s-still gonna date him!" Sapphire says nervously yet insightfully "oh sapphire, you really think we're gonna judge you on that? While yes I don't understand it I still won't try and pry you two apart. You're obviously in love and I cannot excuse that!" Pearl says acceptingly "thank you so much pearl! It really means a lot to know that." Steven says having his arm on sapphires shoulder "alright! Looks like pearl and I are gonna hit the hay. Y'all don't be too rough in here but have your fun~ hehe~~" Ruby says as she delightfully walks to the gem door with pearl "well that went better than I thought" sapphire says "yeah..." "So... Wanna uhh" Steven says as he's cut off by sapphire "yes Steven... I'd love to!" She says as she grabs Stevens two hands and leads him to the bedroom. She takes her clothes off and lays down with her ass up and in front of Steven "what would you like to do first, master?~" sapphire says so cute that Stevens cock gets fully erect just by the sentance and tone "I think we should take it slow this time and just go vaginal" Steven says as he takes his cock out and puts it against her pussy "go ahead babe~" she says as Steven Rams his huge cock inside her causing her to moan in pleasure "ohhhh fuckkkk steven~ it feels so good" sapphire says grabbing the blankets "oh sapphire... I'm so glad they let us do this" Steven says as he continues to ram his cock up sapphires perfect pussy "it's like our genitals were made to fit each other... It feels so great~" sapphire says as her eyes water from pleasure "i-im cumming Sapphire!" Steven exclaims "do it! Do it inside me Steven! Impregnate me with your seed!" Sapphire exclaims loudly as Steven Rams his cock one last time so deep the cum fills her womb and drips out her pussy "oh fuck steven... I can't believe Ruby and pearl not only let that happen but endorsed it.." sapphire says laying on her back with cum dripping out of her pussy "yeah it's pretty odd" Steven says as he sits on the bed next to sapphire. Sapphire then starts touching Stevens cock as it's still erect and glowing she puts her head down near it and starts licking it, pulling her hair back to not get in the way "sapphire d-dont you think we should let it rest for a second?" Steven says twitching from pleasure "nah... We're going all night Steven"

**to be continued in chapt 3.**


End file.
